This invention pertains to propulsion systems for individual swimmers and divers. More specifically, it pertains to an electrically powered swimmer""s propulsion system in which a motor-propeller assembly is mountable to at least one of the swimmer""s legs.
Swimmers and divers often have need to travel longer distances in or under the water than are feasible without an external source of propulsion, whether for recreational, commercial or military purposes. An external propulsion source reduces the air consumption rate, fatigue and chance of decompression sickness for the diver. There are products available to provide powered propulsion for a diver. One kind of product is a powered water sled, a drawback of which is that it requires at least one hand to operate, making it difficult to perform certain tasks such as photography. Another troublesome characteristic of previously described propulsion arrangements is that the units can become lost if they are released when in the water. Also, it has been proposed to mount a propulsion unit to an air tank worn on the back of a scuba diver. While that approach provides propulsion, it does so in a way which does not well serve the diver""s need for maneuverability.
Thus, a need exists for a diver""s personal powered propulsion system which can be operated in a hands-free manner, which is effective, and which enables a user to have a high degree of maneuverability in and under the water. The equipment comprising the system should be releasable by the user in the event of special need, but otherwise should be attached to the diver.
This invention addresses the needs identified above. It provides an efficient and effective personal powered propulsion system for swimmers and divers which enables the user to have good maneuverability in and under the water and which, during use, leaves the user""s hands free for the performance of desired tasks or actions.
Generally speaking, the invention provides a powered propulsion device for a swimmer or a diver. A propeller and propeller drive electrical motor assembly is adapted to be releasably mounted to a leg of a swimmer. An electrical battery unit is adapted to be supported by the torso of the swimmer. A motor control is provided, as are electrical conductors which are connectible between the motor control, the battery unit, and the propeller motor assembly.